Deception
by DayDream101
Summary: One day a girl shows up in Thierry's mansion claiming to have worked with hunter and now wanting to join them. She knows secrets that could lead them to victory or tear them appart. All of your favorite characters and a few more


Hey people! i just really can't seem to get myself to be interested by my other story right now...:( But i had this awesome idea for this story and i was so exited about writing this i started right away! i hope you enjoy this story! i promise i will update soon on this one because i have some major plans for it:) mwahaha!  
>sadly i don't own night world: L.J. smith does<p>Almost there, she thought as she raced around a corner. She was breathing hard and was now running full speed ahead towards a huge white mansion. As soon as the guards weren't looking she leaped into a tree and crouched low into the smiled to herself. There was an open window on the second floor of the house. Quick and soundless she jumped towards the roof and through the window. She landed in a dark room with a sofa and a flat screen TV.<p>

A boy had ash-blond hair and was covered in a blanket on the sofa watching a horror movie. He looked very scared. This is going to be fun. She crawled behind the sofa and inched closer to the boys ear and whispered softly "boo". The boys eyes got wide and he ran for the door screaming. She laughed quietly "who's next?".

She walked through the door way and ended up in a long hallway. She heard voices coming from the a room near the end of the hallway. she inhaled deeply and started walking towards the room. Time to face the music.

(Rashel P.O.V.)

I think Ash has officially gone crazy. " some body is in the house! I promise" Ash said as he looked franticly from me to Quinn. Quinn and i were trying to reason with him, but he wasn't listening. "Ash, are you sure you saw somebody? It was dark...it could of just been a shadow or something" " i know what i saw! and what i saw was a person!" Quinn rolled his eyes " Ash, no one is here. there is absolutely nobody in this house! I don't know what" he was stopped dead in his tracks by a new voice. " I'd go with the blond one if i were you"

(all p.o.v.)

She grinned to herself before speaking again " Hi, I'm Adria. Adria Redfern" Adria had layered black hair that framed her face. her skin was pale and she was absolutely stunning. But the thing that caught your attention the most were her eyes. They were Maya's eyes. Always changing. Lamia Rashel thought as she crouched into a fighting position. "oh please, im not here to fight you" she said in her most

harsh voice. Rashel loosened up a bit, but was still ready to pounce. Adria rolled her eyes. Some one was tying to get into her mind, and it was starting to give her a head ache. She knew emediatly who it was "will you stop doing that. You're never going to get in. you're just weakening yourself and giving me a head ache." This time Ash chose to say something " why are you here?" She inhaled deeply and started to tell her story.

(flashback-story)

" Good morning sir, how was your breakfast?" Adria asked the man. " splendid" he replied and turned towards her "Adria, I have some god news" Adria looked up at him. "the witches have dug up some new prophecies. They have them held in the library for me. Go fetch them."  
>She nodded " yes sir" Then turned to walk away but he stopped her " uhuh what did i tell you earlier?"<br>"Sorry, yes Hunter"  
>"Good girl. I want everyone to know who i am"<p>

She smiled and started for the library once again. She didn't like being bossed around like that but she really didn't have much of a choice. Once you get into something like this its more than a little difficult to get out of it. When her Lily was here it was allot easier, but now that she's disappeared all the work was put on her.

(Adria p.o.v.)

" There are some prophecies here for Hunter"  
>The witch looked at me then said "Hold on" She obviously was not very friendly. But then again nobody here was. We are strong, i guess. Well thats what they say anyways. But sometimes i wonder are we really the strongest ones? I took the box from her and waked back to Hunter.<p>

(all pov)

Hunter was looking greedily through one of the books i had brought him. At first he had a small smile on his face, but once he read over one of the pages a few times his face hardened. He looked up at her before saying "pity...and you had so much potential" Adria inhaled sharply ready for whatever was to come. Hunter lunged.

( present-Adria,Quinn,Ash,Rashel)

" he chased me about 3/4 of the way here, and then i lost him" Ash raised his eye brows " you were Hunters like secretary?" Quinn talked next "what makes you think we are going to belive that" She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a slow sharp tone " there are several things i will do , but lying is not one of them" Rashel inched closer to her face " is that a threat" Adria locked eyes with her ,there faces, inches apart " it's a promise"

Thanks for reading everyone! i hope you are having an awesome summer! please review! and when you do you can tell me this: what do you think about Adria?, how will the rest of circle daybreak react to her?, what will thierry think of her? and more! until next chapter:)  
>-SecretBreaker101 <p>


End file.
